User blog:InsaneHippo/(RESULTS) General Fan Fiction Wiki Awards 1: March - May
Hello everyone, we recently have our voting for the first wiki awards, and the results are in. The winners from each category, along with the runner up(s), will be listed in their respective category. Categories 'Best Main Protagonist' Best Main Protagonist covers the main character of a story that is recognized by the community as outstanding. It would be helpful for authors to identify who is who and their stories so that the readers know who to nominate! Winner: Tyrone Johnson - Day By Day Runner up: Vince Garcia - World After Death 'Best Antagonist' Best Antagonist covers characters with an antagonistic role in the story. "Antagonist" being defined as any person or persons with an opposing role to the protagonist, whether they be "villains" or not. Once again, nominations should specify the antagonist and the chosen story. Winner: TheSamBuckley - The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical! Runner up: Ghost - The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? 'Best Supporting Character' Best Supporting Character covers character who are not the main focus of the story, who instead have a supporting role. This also includes the deuteragonist and tritagonist. Nominations should specify the Supporting Character and the chosen story. Winner: Luis - World After Death Runner up: Lindsey Wallace - World After Death 'Best Background Character' Best Background Character covers characters with practically no role in the main story, with very little development or care. Most of these characters have no speaking lines. Nominations should specify the background Character and the chosen story. Winner: DominicT22 - Every User-Fic Runner up: Pablo - Life After Death 'Best Character Design' Best Character Design covers characters with a distinctly create and/or unique design, to be recognized by the community. Nominations should specify the Character Design and the chosen story. Winner: Jamero Cozart - Do Miami: Day By Day Runner up: Tie between Alvin - Life After Death and TJ - Do Miami: Day By Day 'Best Character Death' Best Character Death covers the death scene of a character, that has shown to be memorable. The death does not have to be explicitly shown, implied deaths are also acceptable. Nominations should specify the Character Death and the chosen story. Winner: Lawrence Myers - Pestilence Runner up: Four-way tie between Leslie Brandt - Life After Death, Grendel - The Dead Beneath, Tay - The Dead Beneath, and Henry Wallace - World After Death 'Best Zombie Story' Best Zombie Story covers outstanding stories in the zombie genre. This being limited to stories listed in the Zombies category. Winner: Life After Death - InsaneHippo Runner up: A New Life - Popozão 'Best Other Story' Best Other Story covers outstanding stories that are not in the zombie genre. This extending to any story not lsted in the zombies category. Winner: Tie between The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? - GRANDMASTA and The Creepy Clown Who Hangs Out At Bloxx's Local Comic Shop - DominicT22 Runner up: Tie between Do Miami: Day By Day - DarkShadow667 and The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical! - KatieTheAndreaFan 'Best Action Scene' Best Action Scene covers scenes in which action is shown constantly without a break in time, action being defined as constant movement. Nominations should specify the Action Scene and the chosen story. Winner: The final battle - The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical! Runner up: No runner up 'Best Comedic Scene' Best Comedic Scene covers any scene that displays comedy or humor. Nominations should specify the Comedy Scene and the chosen story. Cam escaping the mansion -The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit Runner up: No runner up 'Best Couple' Best Couple covers the best romantic couples in stories. Romantic couples being defined as a pair of people in which romance is shown between them. Nominations should specify the Couple and the chosen story. Winner: Masta and Kaley - The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical! Runner up: Peter Mitchell and Angela Williams - A New Life 'Best Location' Best Location covers the most memorable and/or unique locations in stories. Nominations should specify the Location and the chosen story. Winner: Masta's Mansion - The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? Runner up: No runner up 'Best Quote' Best Quote covers the best and most memorable character quotes from stories. These quotes can be a long or short as the nominator wishes. Nominations should specify the Quote and the chosen story. Winner: "I will tear you ass apart! Do you think I won't? I will, nigga! I swear to God I will!" from Tyrone - A New Life Runner up: "Come at me, bro" from Dolph Gunn - Life After Death 'Best Story Concept' Best Story Concept covers the stories with interesting and original concepts or premises. Nominations should specify the chosen story. Winner: Do Miami: Day By Day - DarkShadow667 Runner up: Strife - CamTheWoot ---- Congratulations to all the winners, and here's to another great three months of stories! Category:Blog posts